User blog:Percyplunge/Another GMW episode idea "Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen"
Here's Another episode idea for "Girl Meets World". It's a reunion episode with the Boy Meets World cast. 'Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen' Opening Scene: Riley makes a guest list for her 16th Birthday Party. Riley calls Lucas, which he is in Texas and said he'll be there for the party. (Girl Meets World Theme Song plays) The Matthews and Shawn are decorating and preparing for Riley's 16 party. Riley ask Topanga what was her Sweet 16th Birthday like. She tells her about it and tells what Cory and Shawn did about being at two places at the same time. (Reference from Boy Meets World Season 4 episode "sixteen candles and 400 lb men"). Riley gets a call from Lucas, saying he's leaving Texas and on the way. Soon, the party begins. Amy, Alan, and Josh arrive at the party. Then, Eric comes in and says hi to his parents. Riley wonders where Lucas is. At the subway, Lucas was waiting for the train when the announcement said it's delay due to electrical problem. At the party, Farkle ask the ladies to dance and they said no. Soon, Mr. Feeny arrives and Eric does his Feeny call. Riley starts feeling sad. Maya gives Lucas a call and he informs her that it's delayed. Maya then goes to Shawn and explain the problem. Shawn then talks to Cory about Riley and how much it means for her. Cory and Shawn gets a idea and ask Eric to distract the party until they get back. Shawn gets Lucas' cellphone number from Maya and uses a tracker to track Lucas down. Eric then performs a song (which he sings the song of the band making fun of Mr. Feeny from the Boy Meets world S2 episode "Band of the Run"). Mr Feeny embarrassed by Eric's song, walks away, and Eric goes after Mr. Feeny. Meanwhile, Cory and Shawn finds Lucas, still waiting for his train. Cory tells Lucas that there is a 16th year old girl waiting for her man. Cory and Shawn arrive back at the Party with a big present (with Lucas inside). Lucas comes out and surprises Riley. Topanga plays the sweet 16 song (which his from her 16th birthday party from the BMW episode.) Riley and Lucas dance together, sharing a moment. Cory and Topanga dance together, which also shows a flashback scene of Cory and Topanga dancing in the Wrestling ring from the BMW episode). Alan and Amy dance together. Maya and Josh dance until Farkle cuts in. Shawn is dancing with Maya's mom. Ending Scene: Riley and Lucas are still dancing to the song in the empty room, Lucas pulls out a rose and kisses Riley on the lips. Trivia: * Shawn Hunter, Amy, Alan, Josh, Mr. Feeny, and Eric appear * Francis Stecchino is mentioned. * References and a flashback from the Boy Meets World episode "16 Candles and 400 lb men" are shown. * The song performed by Eric Matthews is from the Boy Meets World episode "Band on the Run". * The song from Topanga's sweet 16 party is played in this episode. * The feeny call is heared again. So what do you think? Category:Blog posts